charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Cabaret Fantome
Owned by Count Roget, Cabaret Fantome was a club in San Francisco, California considered to be the largest, most corrupt club in the city. Cabaret Fantome was the subject of a fire that was purposely set by the Count resulting in many tragic deaths on November 16, 1899. Lost Souls Several mortal beings along with Count Roget were trapped within the club including a man named George and his lover, Marie. Dying a violent death together, the spirits of those trapped within became confused and were unable to move on to their perspective place in the Afterlife, unaware of their tragic fates. The souls of those who were good were unable to move on because the souls of those who were evil held them back, Count Roget's soul held the souls of those who were good from moving on, including George. Phoebe Halliwell and Drake dé Mon Travel Back in Time One hundred and six years after the fire, George's soul was able to take control of a friend of Darryl Morris, Mike, and tried to warn people about the fire and that his lover Marie needed help. Thinking it was supernatural, Darryl asked the Charmed Ones for help and after searching for information about the Cabaret club, Drake dé Mon informed Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews that he had a spell that could take them back in time to the club, but only if he could go too. : Paige drove to the former location of the club, now a vacant lot, with Phoebe and Drake and the two cast a spell transporting them to 1899 into the club. Their clothing was transformed into popular cabaret style dress of the time and from atop a stairway, the two set out to find George and Marie. But Count Roget noticed the two making their way through the club and asked a man named Toulouse if he knew them an when he told him he didn't, Roget told him to find out who they were. : Drake and Phoebe noticed Roget and kept up appearances, and walked through the club when the heard a young African-American woman yelling the name "George", it was Marie. Marie went to a fortune teller and asked her where George was because she saw him talking to her but when the teller told her she didn't know where he was, she didn't believe her. Phoebe asked Marie if she knew George and informed her that he came to she and Drake for help because of the fire. Marie told them she didn't know anything about the fire and told them she didn't have time for them and walked away. : Drake informed Phoebe that she didn't remember because they were trapped in a Time Loop doomed to repeat the last few hours of their lives because of Roget's soul holding them all back. : Toulouse returned to Roget informing him that the two weren't "the law" and Roget was curious to how they got their because if he could find it, he could use it to escape and when Toulouse asked what he meant, Roget asked what he would think if he told him that everyone in the club had been living the same night over and over again for more than one hundred years and that no one knew about it but him, that it would remain repeating itself forever. Toulouse just asked I'd he would be able to keep the tips an Roget told him to get Drake and Phoebe a couple of drinks to make them feel comfortable. : In the present time, Paige brought the bodies of Phoebe and Drake to the Manor waiting for them to return as in the past, the two continued keeping up pretenses and Roget approached them where he informed them of a dancer's technique. He then asked them how they knew George and told them that he has been concerned about George, who was his barkeep; he then asked how they came to find out about Cabaret Fantome. Drake simply responded that it was hard to keep a place like it hidden forever and then asked if the two wanted to go across the street to his cigar dealer, in an attempt to see if the two could leave the club. Phoebe then asked him if he wanted to join them but Roget told him that he couldn't do so and proceeded to the stage for a performance. : Fire then erupted from the windows, blowing through the glass causing the club patrons to yell and scream in fear and panic. Phoebe and Drake then ran to the top of the stairway as the entrances and exits were magically locked trapping everyone inside. But as Phoebe and Drake vanished from the club, Roget took notice to the two and discovered his way out for the next time the fire occurred. : As the club burned, Darryl's friend twisted with worry and George's soul left his body, returning to the club in search of Marie, unaware of their tragic fate. The two embraced as the club burned to the ground. Count Roget Escapes After returning to their own bodies, Phoebe and Drake along with Paige, Piper and Leo tried to come up with a way to save George and Marie. Phoebe, Drake and Darryl went to the mental hospital where Mike was possessed by Roget this time and as he tried to warn them of the fire, he pretended to be George and asked how they could go in and out without being burned. Phoebe told him they could and asked if he saw anything odd going on with Roget and he told them that a "frightening man" was with the Count that gave him a paper to sign. Phoebe assumed it was a contract of sorts and the man told them to save Marie. : Phoebe and Drake then proceeded back to the past in hopes of finding the demon that made the deal and as they walked down the stairs, Roget appeared and told them the demon left 106 years ago right after they made the deal and revealed that he was the one that they talked to in the hospital. The two then noticed Toulouse holding a gun to Marie and George and then Roget was called to the stage. But instead of performing, he pulled a gun to Drake and Phoebe as flames burst through the windows shattering glass everywhere. : Roget shot Drake and Roget proceeded to the stairway where he escaped into Drake's body in the present time as Phoebe remained with Drake's soul in 1899. He told Piper and Leo Phoebe didn't make it and when the two told him to go back to get Phoebe. But when he tried to leave, Piper realized it was Roget because of the odd behavior and she tried to blow him up, but it didn't work; Roget escaped by shimmering. : In the club as the patrons tried to escape, Drake told Phoebe to leave but she refused to go without him telling Drake that if George could escape to warn them, they could as well. They proceeded to a fortune teller's table where they found a five card spread that would allow them to escape from the ordinary. Phoebe spread the cards as Drake told him that Roget possessed his bod meaning that only she could leave the club. Phoebe told him that she would come back for him and Drake told her it was okay if she had to vanquish him to kill Roget. Phoebe then recited a Latin phrase and vanished from the club, returning to her own body. : As Piper created a dispossessing potion, Phoebe returned and realized Roget was probably gone back to the location of Cabaret Fantome where his cigar dealer also once had a shop. Count Roget is Vanquished Roget stumbled through the street intrigued and awestruck by how times have changed as Piper, Phoebe and Leo arrived. Phoebe told Roget to go to hell an through the potion at him, dispossessing Drake's body. As Drake fell to the ground, a black shadow appeared and devoured Roget, pulling him to hell. All of the trapped souls within Cabaret Fantome were then released, moving on to the Afterlife and Drake's soul returned to his body. Darryl's friend, Mike, then returned back to his normal self. Category: Charmed Universe Category: Magical Locations Category: Locations Category: Season 7